


Despertar en un sueño

by aurembiaux



Series: Despertar en un sueño [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Unusual Pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean despierta en un mundo demasiado perfecto para ser real. Pero, si no es la realidad, ¿qué es?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despertar en un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Finjamos que lo de Emma sucedió antes del 7.01, que es donde está situado el fanfic ;).

Sinceramente, al principio Dean creyó que se trataba de un sueño.  
Tenía lógica; después de todo, no era la primera vez que soñaba que Castiel lo estaba besando. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía afirmar sin la menor duda que se trataba de él: el tacto de los labios, los movimientos de la lengua, la barba, el olor; eran todos componentes habituales de su subconsciente nocturno. Estar casi desnudos en una cama no era tan habitual, pero tampoco puede decirse que fuera precisamente insólito. Incluso durante el año que pasó con Lisa, algunas noches su cerebro volvía a los meses anteriores, a su relación con el ángel, y desde que dejó la casa de ella habían vuelto con renovadas energías, alentados por la reincorporación de Cas a su vida. No, aquello no era raro.  
Que el Cas de sus sueños tuviera el pelo mojado, sin embargo, no era tan usual. Dean abrió los ojos, súbitamente alerta.  
El hombre sobre él notó su sobresalto, pero confundió sus razones.  
\- Veo que finalmente estás despierto –dijo con una sonrisa y su voz grave-. Es necesario que abandones la cama ya, Dean. Estarán a punto de llegar.  
\- Yo... ¿qué? –preguntó desconcertado.  
Cas alzó una ceja.  
\- Continuas durmiendo, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a ponerse unos pantalones-. ¿No recuerdas que hoy tengo que llevar a los niños a misa?  
Dean pensó furiosamente. ¿Seguía soñando? ¿De qué hablaba Castiel? ¿Era realmente él?  
Sonó un timbre, y Cas pareció apunto de decir algo malsonante.  
\- ¿Puedes atenderles tú? Tengo que terminar de vestirme, y ya voy con algo de retraso.  
\- Eh... sí, claro –dijo Dean, aún desorientado. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta, antes de darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestos los calzoncillos. Buscó algo con que cubrirse y, tras encontrar una camiseta, abandonó la habitación.  
Siguiendo el pasillo y bajando unas escaleras, llegó a lo que parecía la puerta principal de la casa. La abrió con cierta cautela (¿a quién estarían esperando? Mucho más importante, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí?), pero nada podía haberlo preparado para lo que se encontró detrás.  
\- Hola, Dean –saludó alegremente Claire Novak, rodeada de críos y con un bebé en brazos.  
\- Eh... hola –dijo desconcertado. ¿Eran esos los niños a los que se había referido Castiel?  
Distraído por sus pensamientos, el impacto le pilló por sorpresa y tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta para no caer. Al bajar la mirada pudo ver la causa de su desequilibrio: la niñita morena de unos seis años y el crío rubio de cuatro se habían lanzado a abrazarle.  
\- ¡Teníamos muchas ganas de verte, Dean! –anunció ella.  
\- Mhm... yo también, claro –replicó con su mejor sonrisa. Fuera quien fuera la cría, no parecía peligrosa.  
\- Audrey, Rick, tened cuidado –dijo la voz de Cas a su espalda-. Vais a hacer que se caiga.  
\- ¡Papá! –chilló el rubio, y él y su hermana abandonaron a Dean para lanzarse a por su... ¿padre?¿Acababan de llamar a Castiel “papá”?¡¿Qué cojones estaba sucediendo allí?!  
\- Marie también quería verte –anunció Claire; Dean se volvió hacia ella y vio que le tendía a la niña que tenía en brazos-. ¿Le das un beso, Marie?  
Marie, que no podía tener mucho más de dos años, le miró con timidez y enormes ojazos azules. Dean se inclinó hacia ella y la niña, tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, escondió la cara en el cuello de su hermana. Al menos, Dean suponía que era su hermana.  
\- ¿Y tú, Alex? –continuó Claire-. ¿No vas a saludarle?  
Un chaval de unos nueve años, que debía ser un réplica exacta de Cas a su edad (o, mejor dicho, de Jimmy Novak), le lanzó una mirada llena de hostilidad.  
\- Hola –dijo sin embargo.  
\- Hola, Alex –respondió el cazador, preguntándose qué demonios le había hecho al niño para recibir un trato tan hosco.  
\- Tenemos que irnos ya –afirmó Cas, poniéndose a su altura y tendiendo los brazos para recibir en ellos a Marie-. ¿Y vuestra madre?  
Claire pareció incómoda.  
\- Ha dicho que prefería quedarse en el coche –replicó, mirando a Dean de reojo.  
\- Por supuesto-. Cas se mordió el labio inferior y señaló la puerta con la cabeza-. Bueno, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.  
Los niños más pequeño dijeron adiós con la mano a Dean antes de seguir a Alex, que se limitó a girar sobre sus talones en cuanto oyó las palabras de su padre. Claire sonrió al cazador y salió, lo cual dejó de nuevo solos a Dean y Castiel, excepción hecha de Marie.  
\- Volveré a tiempo, no te preocupes –aseguró Cas, al tiempo que reajustaba su agarre del bebé. El otro asintió, preguntándose para qué demonios tendría que volver a tiempo. Castiel lo observó un instante con la cabeza ladeada y pareció a punto de besarlo; luego, echando una mirada al coche en que sus hijos se estaban subiendo, se decidió por acariciarle la mejilla-. Hasta luego.

* * *

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Dean se permitió un segundo de pánico.  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Podía aquello ser una trampa de algún tipo? No lo parecía, pero, ¿qué era, entonces? ¿Una vida que no podría tener, como la que le mostró el djinn al concederle el deseo de que su madre no muriera? ¿Una invención, como la creada por Zachariah?¿O una realidad alternativa, como aquella en la que él y Sam eran actores?  
En cualquier caso, ¿cómo había terminado allí?¿Los había enviado algún ángel? No era probable, ¿no? Castiel los estaba diezmando, ahora que se había convertido en Dios Todopoderoso. El mismo Castiel, por cierto, que acababa de llevarse a sus cinco... hijos... a alguna parte, después de besar a Dean con entusiasmo en una cama que, al parecer, compartían. Era surrealista. El cazador respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba del mundo real?  
El ritual, decidió. Sí, eso era. Bobby estaba leyendo las palabras, Cas se hallaba de pie ante el muro, dispuesto a devolver las almas al Purgatorio, y Sammy... ¿dónde estaba Sammy?  
Y, ahora que reparaba en ello, ¿dónde estaba Sammy en esta realidad?  
Dean pensó frenéticamente y decidió volver a la habitación en la que se había despertado; si tenía un teléfono móvil, seguramente estaría allí. Tras revolver un poco las ropas esparcidas por el suelo, encontró el aparato y comprobó que, de hecho, su hermano no sólo existía en aquella realidad sino que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de su parte. Mareado de alivio, marcó y esperó. Apenas unos instantes, en realidad; Sammy parecía estar ansioso por responder.  
\- ¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?  
\- Sí, soy yo.  
\- ¿Has visto mis llamadas?¿Por qué no cogías?  
\- Estaba dormido. El móvil estaría en silencio o algo, no lo sé.  
\- ¿Te acabas de despertar?-. Sammy pareció vacilar-. ¿Dónde?  
Dean dudó también. En la realidad a la que le mandó el djinn, Sam desconocía lo que había sido su vida real. ¿Sucedía lo mismo aquí? Por las palabras de su hermano parecía que no, pero...  
\- ¿Dean?  
\- Sí, perdona. Pues... en mi casa. Creo.  
\- Crees-. Sam cogió aire-. Y, ¿estabas allí anoche?  
El mayor de los Winchester dudó un instante. Luego decidió mandarlo todo al carajo. En fin, si era necesario, siempre podría fingir que estaba bromeando. O borracho.  
\- No, claro que no- dijo-. Estaba en un laboratorio abandonado contigo, Bobby y Cas, intentado impedir que el mundo estallara en pedazos. Otra vez.  
\- Gracias a Dios –dijo su hermano con fervor-. Oh, gracias a Dios.  
\- ¿Sammy? –preguntó Dean, preocupado.  
\- Creí que me estaba volviendo loco, Dean. Al despertarme y verme aquí, yo pensé...  
\- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que alucinabas? –adivinó su hermano mayor.  
\- Sí-. Incluso a través de la línea se lo podía oír tragando saliva-. Verás, lo último que recuerdo fue... bueno... fue Lucifer.  
\- ¿Cómo?-. El corazón se le aceleró-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sammy?  
\- Lucifer. Él... lo vi, Dean. Era una alucinación, supongo, pero él afirmó... afirmó que es el resto del mundo lo que es producto de mi mente. Dijo que lo creó para torturarme. Que seguimos en la Caja.  
\- Pero tú sabes que es mentira, ¿verdad? –preguntó Dean, preocupado-. Maldita sea, Sam, yo soy real.  
\- Sí. Sí, supongo que sí, pero...  
\- No. No, Sammy, sin peros. Soy real-. Dudó antes de preguntar-. ¿Lo estás viendo ahora mismo?  
\- No, ahora no. Pero es que me he... Dean, me he despertado junto a Jessica, y eso no puede... eso tampoco puede ser real, ¿verdad?  
La esperanza de su voz parecía suplicar lo contrario.  
\- No lo sé –admitió su hermano-. No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos, Sammy. Pero lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes.  
Sam cogió aire y lo dejó salir.  
\- Supongo. Bueno, ¿dónde estás tú? ¿En tu casa, has dicho?  
\- Sí, creo que es mi casa. Quiero decir, estaba acostado en calzoncillos, aunque claro, también podría ser...  
Calló.  
\- ¿Dean? ¿Qué sucede?  
\- No, nada.  
\- Acaba esa frase. También podría ser, ¿qué?  
Dean cedió.  
\- La casa de Cas –admitió.  
\- ¿Su casa? ¿Cómo va a tener...? Espera, ¿su paraíso, quieres decir?  
\- Eh... no, no creo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera parece ser un ángel.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Pues a que... bueno, se había duchando antes de despertarme, sonríe, y tiene... –esbozó una media sonrisa y soltó un bufido de incredulidad-. A decir verdad, suena estúpido incluso decirlo, pero... bueno, tiene hijos.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Tiene hijos –insistió Dean-. Cinco, ni más ni menos. Han aparecido de pronto en la puerta de esta casa y se los ha llevado a... a algún lugar, yo qué sé; creo que a misa. Su madre los estaba esperando con el coche. Es como si... como si fuera otra persona, Sammy. Como si tuviera una vida distinta, una vida humana.  
\- Sí, ya veo-. Sam parecía reflexivo. Dean se preguntó qué le rondaría por la cabeza cuando su hermano señaló con delicadeza-: Y tú estabas en su casa, durmiendo. O él en la tuya.  
Dean carraspeó.  
\- Supongo que en este mundo también somos amigos –replicó, tenso.  
\- ¿Amigos? –ahora Sam parecía divertido.  
\- Es lo que somos –insistió Dean.  
\- Ahora, quizá. Pero hace un par de años...  
\- No hay necesidad de hablar de eso.  
Su hermano suspiró.  
\- Dean, sé que siempre evitas el tema, pero está claro que en este contexto es importante, así que vamos a tener que hablar de ello. Cas y tú no habéis retomado vuestra relación desde que te fuiste a vivir con Lisa, ¿verdad?  
\- Y tú, ¿cómo sabes si tengo o no una relación con Castiel?  
Sam empezaba a parecer irritado.  
\- Vivimos más pegados que si fuéramos siameses, Dean. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por alto algo así? No insultes mi inteligencia.  
El otro bufó.  
\- De acuerdo, Michael Corleonne. Ya que quieres saberlo, la verdad es que no, no he tenido nada con Cas en dos años. No mientras estaba con Lisa y, ciertamente, no desde que nos traicionó y se convirtió en Dios.  
\- Ya-. Sam hizo una pausa-. Pero, ¿sabes si él quería...?  
\- ¡Y yo qué sé!-. Dean empezaba a ponerse nervioso-. No somos chicas, Sam. No hablo con él de estas cosas.  
\- Cálmate. Es tan sólo que...  
De pronto, el mayor de los Winchester perdió todo interés en lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. Su mirada se había encontrado con una fotografía, y el corazón dejó de latirle por un instante.  
\- Sammy, voy a tener que colgar –dijo, interrumpiendo al otro-. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?  
\- Pero, Dean...  
Dean lo cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, y buscó la lista de contactos del móvil. El corazón seguía latiéndole de un modo irregular, desacompasado, y cuando por fin encontró lo que andaba buscando, dedicó un instante a preocuparse por su salud. Sólo un instante, sin embargo. Aquello era mucho, mucho más importante.  
Apretó el botón de llamada y cerró los ojos, esperanzado. Un timbrazo. Dos. Y entonces...  
\- ¿Dean?  
\- ¿Mamá?  
Más tarde se sentiría muy orgulloso de que no le hubiera temblado la voz.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?  
\- Nada, yo... me apetecía oír tu voz.  
Poder decir esas palabras. Poder decidir, de manera casual, que le apetecía hablar con su madre. No sabía en qué mundo se encontraba ni por qué, pero de pronto no parecía tan malo.  
\- Vaya-. Su madre parecía divertida-. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, cariño, pero nos vamos a ver en un par de horas, y ahora estoy más bien ocupada preparando la comida.  
\- Oh. Ya, claro-. Dean no sentía ningún deseo de colgar, pero si podía verla dentro de un rato, no era tan grave, y no quería asustarla actuando de manera extraña. Volvió a mirar la fotografía y se le ocurrió algo. Si su madres estaba ocupada, entonces tal vez podría...-. Oye, ¿puedes decirle a papá que se ponga?  
\- ¿A tu padre?-. Mamá sí pareció desconcertada al oír esa petición-. John no está aquí, cariño. Ellos vendrán para comer. ¿Por qué iba a estar en mi casa tan pronto?  
Su hijo frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque era su marido, ¿no?  
¿O no lo era?  
\- Bueno, Dean, si sólo era eso, debería colgar. Aún tengo mucho que hacer.  
\- Sí, claro, perdona. Hasta luego, mamá.  
Dean se quedó mirando el teléfono, pensativo. Su madre estaba viva, lo cual era en sí un milagro, pero además parecía que su padre también. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó, furioso; no era un maldito crío como para ir llorando. Pero saber que sus dos padres estaban vivos era... increíble. Teniendo como tenía cuatro años al morir su madre, apenas recordaba un par de cosas de ella; nada comparable a lo que sería haber vivido junto a sus padres.  
Por otro lado... ¿qué había querido decir su madre con aquello de que John no estaba en su casa? Parecía realmente desconcertada por la idea. Dean recordó de pronto, incómodo, la inestable relación de sus padres, el modo en que los meses de convivencia perfecta se convertían en conflictos que podían durar días o hasta semanas. ¿Habría ido aquello a peor? ¿Estarían divorciados?  
Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo. Decidido, llamó a su padre.  
Le costó mucho más coger que a Mary; Dean se empezó a preguntar su llamaba en mal momento cuando oyó la voz de su padre diciendo:  
\- ¿Sí?  
Su voz. Qué cosa tan estúpida, pero hacía cinco años que no la oía, descontando aquella imitación poco antes de ir al Infierno, y no sabía cuánto la había echado de menos. Dean carraspeó.  
\- Hola, papá.  
\- Dean-. Éste oyó a su padre cambiar de posición; por el sonido, John aún estaba en la cama-. ¿Sucede algo?  
\- No, nada. Sólo... ¿a qué hora vas a ir a casa de mamá?  
\- Pues a la que ella me dijo, por supuesto-. John bufó-. Tampoco es cuestión de forzar las cosas, ¿no te parece?  
\- No, claro.  
¿Forzar las cosas? Mierda, aquello parecía confirmar la hipótesis del divorcio.  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –se interesó John-. ¿Vais a llegar tú y Castiel más tarde de lo previsto?¿Se ha alargado esa misa a la que tenía que ir?  
\- N-no creo- balbuceó Dean. ¿Su padre sabía que tenía algo con Cas? Bueno, sí, si Cas había dicho que llegaría a tiempo, seguramente iba a ir a la comida con él, y por tanto, lo lógico era suponer... y bueno, tampoco es que papá fuera homófono ni nada, pero había nacido en los cincuenta, y aunque Dean nunca había discutido el asunto con él, no le parecía que la noticia de que su hijo...  
\- Bueno, pues entones, no sé para qué necesitas...  
El resto de sus palabras se perdieron al llegar a través de la línea un impaciente, ronroneante, femenino:  
\- John, cuelga de una vez y vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo.  
\- Humm-. Su padre parecía divertido; se oyó un sonido indefinido y luego rió. John Winchester, riendo. Aquello era casi más sorprendente que Castiel con su prole-. Oye, Dean, te tengo que dejar. Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo?  
Y colgó.  
Dean parpadeó. Había oído... ¿de verdad había oído...?  
Sus padres no sólo estaban divorciados, sino que John estaba... estaba... bueno, no quería pensar en eso. Definitivamente no.  
¿Y mamá? ¿Tendría también otra pareja? Por Dios, ¿no era ya su vida normal lo bastante complicada? Ahora que parecía haber caído en un mundo perfecto, ¿sus padres decidían comportarse como personajes de Doctor Sexy?  
Por otro lado, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias... estaban vivos, que era lo fundamental.  
Con todo, si iba a verles en un rato, definitivamente debería tratar de averiguar todo lo posible sobre su vida. ¿Cómo?  
Fotos, eso era. Una fotografía le había dado la clave para descubrir que no era huérfano, y otras podrían contribuir a iluminarle. Miró a su alrededor, pero aquella en la que aparecía con sus padres parecía ser la única del dormitorio, a excepción de una que mostraba a Cas con sus niños. Bueno, no importaba. Buscaría en otras habitaciones de la casa.  
El comedor, en efecto, resultó ser muy prolífico. Dean encontró fotos en las que crecía rodeado de amigos y familiares, en las que vestía uniforme de softball, en las que trabajaba en su coche con aspecto concentrado. Otras mostraban a Sammy, o a sus padres envejeciendo poco a poco, felices. En algunas salía con Cas; dos de ellas parecían recientes, mientras que una tercera mostraba a un Castiel adolescente con uniforme de colegio pijo, apoyado sobre el coche de Dean. Éste sacudió la cabeza, maravillado. En aquellas fotografías había tenido... había tenido la vida que siempre había soñado tener, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a desear conscientemente.  
La siguiente imagen, sin embargo, le impactó todavía más.  
Aparecían en ella dos niños, con un cierto parecido entre sí que los identificaba como hermanos. Al mayor lo conocía, lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Era Ben.  
Dean soltó la fotografía del clip que la sostenía y la tomó entra las manos, maravillado. Además de Ben, había una niña de unos cuatro años, rubia y con un notable parecido a Emma, tal y como la había vislumbrado mientras su hija estaba creciendo. Dean tragó saliva y, buscando pistas, le dio la vuelta a la fotografía.  
Para papá, de Ben y Samantha, decía la pulcra caligrafía de Lisa.  
Dean tuvo que sentarse. Para papá. Eran... ¿eran sus hijos?  
Ben y Samantha. Lisa había afirmado que Ben no era suyo, pero aquello era en otra realidad. En esta, en la que parecía que sus deseos se cumplían... ¿podía serlo? ¿Podría aquel chaval al que había amado como propio ser su carne y su sangre?  
En cuando a Samantha... ojos verdes, pelo rubio. Naturalmente, era difícil decirlo en un bebé, y más aún siendo una niña, pero sí, en general, existía una similitud de rasgos notable. Eso, dejando de lado que se parecía a la hija que una vez había tenido. Dean la observó con atención, y al final llegó a una conclusión, tragando saliva. Samantha era suya.  
Y era Lisa quien escribía la nota. Por tanto, los niños debían de ser suyos, también, ¿no?  
Al parecer que en esta realidad había tenido a Lisa y la había perdido, como en la otra. Dean hizo una mueca; el asunto estaba aún demasiado reciente como para no resultar doloroso. Pero al menos, en este mundo ella le recordaría. Qué demonios, sólo tenía que mirar a sus hijos.  
Con un esfuerzo, se obligó a despegar lo ojos de la fotografía y a seguir moviéndose por la habitación. Un par de fotos de viajes aquí y allá; la boda de Sam y Jess le hizo sonreír. ¿Adam? ¿Conocía a su medio hermano? Parecía que sí; los tres hermanos compartían mesa y cervezas. Tal vez aquello hubiera tenido que ver con el divorcio de sus padres, pensó; papá no era de los que tenían aventuras extraconyugales, pero si se volvió a enamorar... bueno, había una mujer en su cama, ¿no? Eso lo había podido comprobar él mismo.  
La siguiente foto volvió a pararle el corazón.  
Emma sonreía y se apoyaba orgullosa en una moto, con el brazo de Dean sobre los hombros. Emma, su hija. Viva. Dean sintió que se mareaba. Había asumido su muerte; no había tenido más remedio que asumirla. Pero estaba dispuesto a admitir, aunque sólo fuera ante sí mismo, que había sido una auténtica puñalada, y una de la que no había llegado a recuperarse. Verla allí, sonriendo y junto a él, era increíble. Era verdaderamente increíble.  
Depositó la foto en su sitio con cuidado y continuó avanzando. Algunos de los ángeles estaban allí, también: Balthazar, Gabriel, Anna, Rachel. Cas se sentaba entre ellos, y por primera vez parecía relajado y feliz en su compañía. Tal vez también él estuviera teniendo la vida de sus sueños, tal vez simplemente se debiera a que ahora eran humanos. Aunque, después de todo, la foto sólo mostraba a los menos capullos de sus hermanos. Eso también podía ayudar.  
De pronto, Dean sintió que le faltaba el aire.  
Al parecer, su madre sí había encontrado un segundo amor. A su lado, rodeándole la cintura y con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, estaba Azazel.  
La visión del cazador se nubló. ¿Era realmente él? ¿Por qué estaba junto a su madre, y por lo que indicaba el lenguaje no verbal, saliendo con ella? ¿Acaso planeaba hacerle algo malo? Si era así... el Dean de este mundo no era cazador, eso estaba claro; tampoco lo serían Sam ni su padre. ¿Y mamá?¿Vendría de una familia de cazadores? De ser así se habría dado cuenta, seguro. No podía estar saliendo con un demonio sin notar las señales. Pero, ¿y si los Campbell se había dedicado a otra cosa?  
Angustiado, Dean llamó de nuevo a su hermano.  
\- ¿Dean? ¡Por fin!  
\- Escucha, Sammy, esto es importante. En este mundo, papá y mamá están divorciados...  
\- Ya lo sé, he encontrado los papeles del divorcio en mi despacho...  
\- ... y mamá está saliendo con Azazel.  
\- ¿¡Cómo!?  
Aquello sí había captado la atención de Sam.  
\- Ya me has oído. Lo sé, podría ser sólo su recipiente, pero... bueno, Castiel es él mismo y sin embargo tiene el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak, ¿no?  
\- No puede ser un demonio.  
\- Mira, yo también espero que no lo sea, pero...  
\- No, Dean, quiero decir que no puede ser. He estado revisando la red en busca de señales de elementos sobrenaturales, y no hay ninguno. Es como cuando estuvimos en aquel mundo en el que éramos Jared y Jensen, ¿te acuerdas? Allí tampoco puede encontrar ni rastro de magia.  
\- Entonces, ¿aquí no hay...?  
\- Nada –afirmó su hermano con seguridad-. Ni fantasmas, ni vampiros, ni tampoco demonios. El Apocalipsis nunca existió; los ángeles y dioses no han aparecido por la Tierra excepto en forma de leyenda. De modo que, si es Azazel y no su recipiente... bueno, quizá sea como él en algunas cosas, pero no puede serlo en todas, porque no es un demonio. ¿Es Cas como nosotros lo conocemos?  
Dean lo pensó; al fin y al cabo, sólo lo había visto durante un par de minutos,.  
\- No lo sé –admitió-. Sí que es... bueno, sí que es él. La voz, los gestos... hasta cierto punto, lo que he podido ver su personalidad... sí, creo que es él, en esencia, pero también es distinto. Sonríe, y parece relajado. Es humano.  
\- Y también lo será Azazel –afirmó Sam-. Seguro.  
\- Bien-. Dean cerró los ojos y suspiró, satisfecho-. De modo que sólo tenemos que preocuparnos del típico padrastro tocapelotas. Está bien. En comparación, es una ganga.  
\- Sí, supongo que sí-. Hizo una pausa-. Oye, Dean...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Hay algo... hay algo que tengo que decirte-. Sam parecía nervioso.  
\- ¿Sammy?¿Qué sucede?  
\- No es... no es nada malo –replicó su hermano-. Es sólo que... no sé como decirlo...  
\- Suéltalo ya, Sammy.  
\- Tengo un hijo.  
Dean rió carcajadas, aliviado.  
\- Yo tengo tres. Supera eso.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Tres?  
\- Pues sí. Al menos dos son de Lisa. No estoy seguro de que Emma también lo sea.  
\- ¿Emma?-. La alegría en la voz de Sam era evidente-. ¿Está viva?  
\- Sí, lo está. Supongo que, si no hay nada sobrenatural, no es amazona, y no tuviste que... que matarla.  
\- Doy gracias a Dios por eso. Sé que para ti fue...  
\- Está bien, Sammy. No hablemos de eso. Aquí nunca ha pasado.  
\- No –dijo Sam en voz baja-. No, es verdad.  
\- Bueno, ¿cómo se llama tu hijo? ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Dean, tratando de conducir el tema a cauces más alegres.  
Funcionó.  
\- Bobby John –afirmó Sam; la emoción de su voz era palpable.  
Dean rió.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Ya lo creo. Está bordado y enmarcado sobre su cuna.  
El mayor volvió a reír.  
\- ¿Bordado y enmarcado? Tío, ¿estás seguro de que es un niño?  
\- Eh, no te metas con mi hijo –replicó Sam, de buen humor.  
\- Bobby John –repitió Dean, más serio-. Supongo que eso significa que conocemos a Bobby.  
\- Ah, sí, de eso estoy seguro. Tengo una foto en la que tú y él aparecéis trabajando en un lugar llamado “Singer&Winchester”.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Pues sí. Parece que eres mecánico –añadió.  
\- Mecánico-. Dean sacudió la cabeza-. Tío, eso es fantástico. Entonces, ¿tú eres abogado?  
\- Tengo mi diploma colgado encima de la mesa del despacho, en el piso de abajo –confirmó Sam.  
\- Uau. Es alucinante-. Se lamió los labios-. ¿Alguna maravilla más que hayas averiguado?  
\- Creo que vivo en Lawrence. ¿Sabes dónde estás tú?  
\- Supongo que también estoy en Lawrence. Mamá ha mencionado antes una comida familiar, así que es lo más lógico.  
\- Una comida familiar... claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- ¿Has mirado el calendario?  
\- Perdona, Sammy, pero he estado ocupado averiguando mi vida.  
\- Sí, bueno-. Dean casi podía ver a su hermano poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Resulta que es el Día de Acción de Gracias.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Confirmado.  
\- Comida familiar el Día de Acción de Gracias. Alucinante. Es lo más deliciosa y asquerosamente tradicional que he vivido nunca.  
\- Admítelo, tío, te gusta la idea.  
\- ¿La idea de que la gente que me importa no esté muerta, convertida en un Dios justiciero ni le haya tenido que borrar la memoria? La verdad, confieso que le da a la vida una nueva perspectiva.  
Sam rió, pero de pronto se detuvo.  
\- Oye, Dean, te dejo. Creo que Jessica se ha levantado, tendría que...  
\- Claro-. Dean sonrió-. Ve a reunirte con ella, hombre. Y, Sammy..  
\- ¿Sí?  
Dean buscó su tono de voz más lascivo.  
\- Espero seriamente que le des el mejor sexo matutino de su vida.  
Cuando Sam hizo un sonido de asco y colgó, su hermano no pudo menos que reír a carcajadas. Le gustaba este mundo.

* * *

Dean estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor, repasando álbumes de fotos, cuando oyó la puerta de su casa abrirse. Por más que aprendiera sobre la vida que tenía en aquel mundo, no parecía ser suficiente.  
\- Hola, Dean –saludó Castiel, entrando en el comedor y quitándose la gabardina. El otro hombre observó que al menos llevaba debajo las mismas ropas que solía usar. En cierto modo, le tranquilizó ver que algunas cosas no habían cambiado-. ¿Qué haces con eso?  
\- Nada, yo sólo... me sentía melancólico, ¿sabes? –replicó el cazador, moviéndose para hacerle espacio cuando Cas avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Se sintió un poco incómodo; Cas no solía sentarse tan cerca de él, al menos desde hacía un tiempo. Carraspeó-. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu... eh..?  
\- Bien, muy bien –afirmó el otro, quitándose los zapatos y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa. Dean lo observó con fascinación; no podía imaginar al ángel haciendo aquello. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Cas lo miraba fijamente; o mejor dicho, más fijamente de lo que era habitual.  
\- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó.  
\- Nada malo –afirmó Cas con una pequeña sonrisa-. Es sólo que no sé cómo decírtelo.  
Uh, terreno peligroso. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que era importante. Dean reunió valor y decidió confiar en su suerte. Que, a decir verdad, no era mucha.  
\- Bueno, suéltalo.  
Cas se movió hasta pasar quedar perpendicular a él, con las piernas por encima de los muslos de Dean y sus manos entrelazadas. El cazador lo dejó hacer, aunque un poco perturbado; aquello le estaba recordando cosas que...  
\- Amelia ha consentido en divorciarnos –anunció Castiel.  
Dean lo miró, desconcertado. Un momento. Amelia estaba casada con Cas, entonces. Pero él y Cas eran amantes, eso había quedado muy claro aquella mañana. Joder, vivían en la misma casa y dormían en la misma cama, ¿no? Y mientras tanto el otro hombre estaba... por Dios, ¿qué clase de persona era Dean, acostándose con un casado?¿Qué clase de persona era Cas, ya que iban a ello? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿irían a divorciarse por su culpa? Mierda, con razón el niño, el tal Alex, lo había mirado tan mal...  
\- ¿Dean?¿Estás bien?-. Castiel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Creí que te alegrarías.  
\- Eh... bueno, claro que me alegro, Cas –replicó, buscando su mejor sonrisa. Le salió algo débil, pero convincente. La forzó a ampliarse-. Es sólo que... en fin, esto ha sido... inesperado, ¿no?  
Castiel se relajó.  
\- Sí, un poco. La última vez que traté el tema con ella parecía adamantina en su resolución de permanecer casada conmigo.  
\- ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?  
\- Creo que comenzó a considerarlo la primera vez que nos vio juntos. Por lo que me ha dicho, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a volver-. Cas soltó las manos de Dean y apartó las piernas, pero sólo para maniobrar hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos-. Es verdad, Dean –afirmó, mirándole con intensidad-. No va a pasar de nuevo. Haré lo que sea necesario para seguir viendo a mis hijos, pero no voy a volver a dejarte. Nunca.  
Dean tragó saliva.  
\- Me alegra mucho oír eso, Cas –replicó con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla al hombre que se alzaba sobre él-. De veras.  
Castiel sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.  
El cazador se tensó, algo incómodo. Hacía dos años que no besaba a Cas, y al fin y al cabo, en las últimas semanas no podía decirse que hubieran estado en los mejores términos: el ángel les había traicionado, había roto la barrera mental de Sam, y se había dedicado a exterminar en el nombre de Señor. Pero su cuerpo sabía cómo responder al de Cas, y en cuestión de segundos se encontró devolviéndole el beso. Y al fin y al cabo, razonó, no era exactamente el mismo Castiel. Éste no había hecho nada de todo eso. Era un Cas que, al parecer, lo amaba y había puesto su vida patas arriba para estar con Dean. Joder, eso bien merecía un beso, ¿no?  
\- Mmhm-. Con evidente renuencia, Cas rompió el beso para mirar por encima del hombro de Dean-. Sabes, por más placentero que me resulte observarte rondando por la casa en ropa interior, creo que deberías comenzar a vestirte. De lo contrario, llegaremos tarde a la comida con tus padres.  
Una parte del cazador quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, quedarse en aquel sofá y redescubrir el cuerpo de Cas, pero la idea de volver a ver sus padres hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Se lamió los labios y asintió.  
\- Sí, tienes razón. Iré a cambiarme.  
\- Bien-. Cas se levantó y le guiñó un ojo-. No te preocupes, Dean. Ya celebraremos más tarde que ahora soy todo tuyo.

* * *

Cuando su madre abrió la puerta, Dean sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.  
\- Mamá –dijo con voz entrecortada, y la abrazó con fuerza.  
Ella rió, pero se apartó para mirarlo con preocupación.  
\- Cariño, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, claro-. Dean sonrió ampliamente-. Es sólo que me alegro de verte.  
Mary alzó una ceja.  
\- Espero que no estés celoso, Castiel –dijo, risueña.  
\- Para que luego digan que los italianos están apegados a sus madres –afirmó Cas, avanzando a su vez para abrazar a Mary-. Bueno, y sólo para que conste, yo también me alegro de verte.  
\- Bien-. Mary le dio un beso en la sien y se apartó para dejarlo pasar-. Bueno, entrad.  
Dean siguió sus instrucciones, mirando a su alrededor con interés. En gran parte, aquello concordaba con los recuerdos de su infancia y de lo que le había mostrado el djinn, mientras que otras cosas habían cambiado, como notó al entrar en el comedor.  
Porque, por ejemplo, Bobby nunca había estado sentado en aquella habitación.  
\- Bobby –dijo con una sonrisa, y avanzó hacia él.  
\- ¿Cómo va eso, muchacho?-. Bobby se levantó y le palmeó el hombro; luego hizo un gesto de saludo a Castiel, que correspondió a él-. ¿Todo bien con tus niños, Cas?  
\- Magníficamente –afirmó éste, sonriendo.  
\- ¿Dean? –preguntó una voz.  
A Dean casi se le paró el corazón. Ansioso, se volvió hacia el lugar del que procedía, y tragó saliva. De verdad era ella.  
\- ¿Jo? –dijo, casi en un susurro. Cuando la muchacha llegó a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar una carcajada de felicidad. De pronto se encontró riendo histéricamente, levantando a Jo en brazos y haciéndola girar en el aire.  
\- ¡Dean! –chilló ella, entre alarmada y divertida-. Deja de hacer el bruto.  
El cazador se calmó por fin y la depositó en el suelo, pero no podía dejar de abrazarla.  
\- Mamá, creo que quiere secuestrarme –bromeó Jo.  
Notó un golpe amistoso pero contundente en el hombro, y al girarse, se encontró cara a cara con Ellen.  
\- Mejor confórmate con Castiel y deja a mi hija para alguien que merezca la pena, Dean –dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
\- Eso haré –replicó él, y la abrazó también.  
\- ¿Qué te ha dado con mi mujer y mi hijastra, muchacho? –preguntó Bobby, divertido.  
\- Nada-. No podía parar de sonreír-. Es sólo que os quiero a todos.  
\- Lleva raro toda la mañana -afirmó Cas con tolerancia; el cazador ya había demostrado extraños lapsos de memoria en el corto viaje en coche. Preocupado, Dean le echó un vistazo por si se había tomado mal su súbito arranque de efusividad, pero tenía una expresión que decía a las claras “no te entiendo, pero no me importa”, de modo que todo estaba bien.  
Todo era perfecto.  
\- Hola, Dean –dijo una voz, y el hechizo se rompió. Al cazador se le heló la sangre, al tiempo que notaba cómo su corazón latía más fuerte. Azazel se erguía a apenas un metro suyo.  
La mente del mayor de los Winchester comenzó a trabajar, seleccionando y descartando rápidamente planes para enfrentarse a él mientras el demonio de ojos amarillos se le acercaba. Aunque no tenía los ojos amarillos. Castaño claro, eso sí, quizá con un matiz dorado... pero no eran amarillos.  
\- Me alegra verte –afirmó tendiéndole la mano. Con cierta reticencia, Dean la tomó, al tiempo que olfateaba con precaución. Ni rastro de azufre. Sus entrañas se relajaron; tal vez Sammy tuviera razón. Tal vez no era un demonio, sino sólo un padrastro.  
Aunque eso ya era una mierda. Dean habría dado cualquier cosa por no volver a oír su voz jamás.  
\- Lo mismo digo –se forzó a responder, y soltó su mano en cuanto pudo. Tal vez fuera humano, pero ey, en otro mundo había matado a su madre y Jess, poseído a su padre y en general arruinado sus vidas. Sonreírle estaba por encima de sus posibilidades.  
Afortunadamente, el timbre distrajo la atención de todos y la tensión de Dean pasó desapercibida. La mayoría de los presentes salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la puerta; Azazel, por su parte, dijo algo así como que iba a revisar la caldera y desapareció, para alivio de su hijastro. Cuanto menos tuviera que verlo, mejor.  
Por otro lado, le hubiera costado seguir concentrado en él cuando oyó la voz de Ben.  
\- Papá –dijo éste, yendo a su encuentro, y Dean quiso correr hacia él, abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar gritando que creía que lo había perdido para siempre. Pero Ben era un hombre, o casi; no podía hacer esas cosas. De modo que se tragó las lágrimas y le dio una palmada en el hombro.  
\- ¿Cómo te va, chaval?  
\- Bien, señor –replicó con una sonrisa. Luego le guiñó un ojo-. Ya te contaré –añadió en tono conspirativo, mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose de que todos estuvieran ocupados con los saludos.  
Su padre sonrió, divertido; quizá era más hombre de lo que pensaba.  
\- Dean –saludó entonces otra voz, y al levantar la cabeza, vio que Lisa le miraba con una sonrisa. Le sonreía a él, a Dean. La última vez que la había visto, la mujer a la que había amado como a ninguna otra en su vida no lo reconocía. Y ahora, en cambio...  
\- Lisa –dijo, abrazándola. Esta vez, sin embargo, contuvo su afecto; al fin y al cabo, era posible que hubiera pasado poco tiempo desde su divorcio, de modo que era mejor ser cuidadoso.  
\- ¿Todo bien? –dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
\- Oh, sí. Muy bien-. Dean correspondió a la sonrisa. Tragó saliva, recordando la foto que había visto-. ¿Dónde está...?  
Lisa rió.  
\- Por favor. Tu madre ha secuestrado a Samantha en cuanto le ha puesto la vista encima y se la ha llevado ver las plantas. Lo normal, ya sabes.  
\- Claro-. Lo normal. Aquello era “normal” para él. Increíble.  
Ben le tiró de la manga.  
\- ¿Me llevarás luego a conducir?  
Sonrió.  
\- Ni lo dudes, amigo.  
Lisa sacudió la cabeza.  
\- En realidad, tendríais que dejar eso, los dos. Es ampliamente ilegal.  
Su hijo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
\- Él ha dicho que sí –dijo con tozudez.  
Su madre puso los ojos en blanco.  
\- De tal palo, tal astilla. Que caiga sobre vuestras cabezas.  
\- ¡Bieeen! –chilló Ben, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.  
Casi tropezó con Cas, que llegaba en aquel momento.  
\- ¡Lisa!-. Cas le sonrió-. ¿Qué tal estás?  
\- Muy bien –replicó ésta, y le dio dos besos-. ¿Qué hay de ti?  
\- Grandioso-. Miró de reojo a su pareja antes de decirle a ella-: En realidad, tengo muy buenas noticias, pero prométeme que de momento no las revelarás.  
\- Claro –replicó ella con curiosidad, e inclinó la cabeza hacia Castiel, que le habló al oído. Ella pareció realmente deleitada por la noticia; se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un chillido de alegría y lo abrazó-. ¡Felicidades!-. Se giró hacia Dean y le guiñó un ojo-. Y a ti también, Dean. Sé que tenías muchas ganas de que Cas fuera libre.  
\- Eh... sí, claro-. Suponía que se trataba del divorcio de Cas, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Claro que, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿él sí estaba divorciado de Lisa, verdad? Porque si no lo estaba, todo aquello era... mucho más que embarazoso. Pero no, estaba en casa de madre, que obviamente sabía que estaba liado con Castiel. No podía seguir casado con Lisa y estar con Cas y esperar que su madre lo aprobara, ¿verdad?  
En realidad, en cierto sentido, había sido muy, pero que muy interesante que aquello estuviera socialmente permitido, porque estar a la vez con Lisa y Cas sonaba francamente magní...  
\- ¡Papáaaaa! –chilló una voz, y Dean se encontró con una niña que saltaba hacia él; extendió los brazos y la atrapó justo a tiempo-. ¡La abuela me ha estado enseñando qué plantas hay que usar cuando te duele la tripa!  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- ¡Sí!¡Es genial!-. La niña comenzó a contarle con todo lujo de detalle las virtudes medicinales de varias plantas, pero Dean dejó de prestar atención, más interesado en captar todos los detalles de su hija. Samantha, eso era. Samantha. Cinco años años, más o menos. Pelo rubio y ojos verdes, como había observado en la fotografía. Manos que se movían sin parar. Una risa chispeante, y ningún problema con hablar, eso estaba claro. Dean se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba esperando a que le respondiera.  
\- Suena grandioso –dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas luego?  
\- ¡Vale!-. La chiquilla pareció reflexiva por un momento, y luego preguntó con gran interés-: ¿Crees que la abuela tendrá algún pastel en la cocina?  
\- No lo sé –replicó su padre, que apenas pudo contener la risa. Era jodidamente suya-. ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?  
Con un “vooooy”, su hija saltó al suelo y salió corriendo. Su madre fue tras ella, gritando:  
\- ¡Samanthat!¡Aunque lo tenga, no te lo puedes tomar todavía!¡Estamos a punto de comer!  
Cas sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Estás mimando a los niños –afirmó.  
Dean se encogió de hombros.  
\- Eh, qué quieres que te diga. Estoy contento de tenerlos.  
\- Sí, pero esa no es razón... -.Un timbre cortó sus palabras-. Hablando de tus hijos, ésa debe de ser la que falta.  
El corazón de Dean se aceleró.  
\- Iré a abrir –dijo, y salió rápidamente del comedor en dirección a la puerta principal.  
Era Emma, efectivamente. Su hija le saludó con una mano; en la otra llevaba un casco de motorista.  
\- Hola, papá.  
\- Emma –replicó éste, y la estrechó con fuerza-. Dios, Emma.  
\- No me dejas respirar –anunció ella con voz entrecortada.  
\- Uh. Perdona-. Dean se apartó y la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto; llevaba otra ropa, pero era la misma chiquilla de quince o dieciséis años que había sido enviada para matarle. Sólo que aquí no tenía que temer que le apuñalara por la espalda. Aquí era sólo su hija, una hija a la que podía estrechar entre sus brazos sin temor. Estuvo a punto de abrazarla de nuevo sólo al pensar en ello.  
\- Estás raro, papá –afirmó ella, pasando junto a él y dejando el casco en el suelo.  
\- Emma –saludó una voz, y Mary hizo su aparición con Samantha en brazos. Su otra nieta avanzó hacia ambas y las abrazó-. ¿Cómo te va todo?  
\- Bien, muy bien.  
\- ¿Y el viaje?  
\- Genial. Esa moto es un pasada, abuela, de veras.  
\- No habrás corrido mucho, ¿verdad?-. Por un momento, Mary Winchester sonó de verdad como una abuela. Su nieta mayor se limitó a reír.  
\- Lo necesario, ni más ni menos-. Extendió los brazos-. Déjame coger un poco a mi hermana, anda.  
\- Claro-. Mary le cedió a Samantha, que se colgó con alegría de Emma. Dean observó a sus hijas por un momento, fascinado. Ey, hacía niñas guapas, eso era definitivo. Y encima parecía que se llevaban bien-. Hijo, cierra la puerta, ¿quieres? –añadió Mary-. Entra frío.  
\- Sí, por supuesto-. Dean reaccionó y se giró, pero antes de que llegar a alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, vio algo que lo distrajo. Un reluciente coche plateado acababa de aparcar frente a la casa, y por algún motivo le sonaba familiar. ¿Dónde lo había visto?  
Distraído, notó de pronto que su padre había bajado del asiento de copiloto y le estaba saludando con la mano. Dean correspondió al gesto, sonriendo ampliamente. Su padre, en pie ante él. Era un sueño.  
Entonces vio quién aparecía al otro lado del coche, y la sonrisa se le heló en los labios. Oh, vamos. Aquello no podía ser verdad.  
\- ¿Todo bien, hijo?-. Mary miró por encima del hombro de su primogénito-. Ah, es tu padre. Encárgate de ellos, ¿quieres? Tengo que seguir en la cocina.  
Dean asintió con un gesto mecánico, y continuó observándolos acercarse. Papá le estaba rodeando la cintura con un brazo, como para ayudarla a subir las escaleras sobre los altos tacones. Y ella sonreía, la muy zorra. Sonreía, como si...  
\- Dean -. John Winchester le sonrió y soltó a su acompañante para abrazar a su hijo, que por un instante se olvidó de todo entre los brazos de su padre. Joder, lo había echado tanto de menos... Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y luego se apartó, algo avergonzado. Mostrarse mimoso con su madre era una cosa, pero un exceso de efusividad con su padre podía ser francamente embarazoso. Los hombres no hacían esas cosas.  
\- Hola, Dean –saludó Bela Talbot con una media sonrisa.  
El cazador se forzó a sonreír y a inclinar la cabeza, reconociendo su presencia.  
\- Bela –dijo.  
\- ¿Cómo están mis nietas? –preguntó John, avanzado para darles dos besos. Su hijo parpadeó; oírle decir eso era... raro. Inesperado no era la palabra. Era más bien... ¿cómo expresarlo?  
\- Bastante bien, abuelo –afirmó Emma.  
Surrealista, decidió Dean. Era era la palabra. Todo lo que estaba viviendo desde que se despertó lo era, a decir verdad.  
\- Ah, hijo –dijo entonces su padre, después de mirar a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que no había peligro. Su primogénito se preguntó qué era lo que temía ver-. Adam ha llamado esta mañana.  
\- Humm... ¿sí?  
John asintió.  
\- Va a venir a comer conmigo el sábado que viene. Me estaba preguntando si tú y Sam querríais uniros.  
Dean sonrió. La verdad, ninguna de las dos veces que había conocido a su hermano menor lo consideró particularmente simpático, pero una de ellas no era él mismo, y la otra no era la mejor situación para juzgar personalidades, precisamente. Estaba más que dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.  
\- Me encantaría –replicó.  
\- ¿Dean, por qué estás tardando...? -. Castiel se detuvo al ver quién había llegado. Carraspeó y fue al encuentro de John-. Señor- dijo entonces, extendiendo la mano.  
John la tomó en lo que podría considerarse un apretón cálido pero reservado.  
\- Castiel-. Hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué tal estás?  
\- Bien, muy bien, gracias.  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Todo bien por la consulta?  
\- Sí, así es. ¿Y el equipo?  
\- Bien, también.  
Y aquello pareció ser todo de lo que eran capaces antes de separarse y mirar a Dean en busca de guía. Tras apartar de su mente un “¿el equipo?¿De qué está hablando Castiel, por Dios?” y un “¿consulta?¿Cas es médico?¿Podemos jugar a Doctor Sexy?¿Cómo tengo tanta suerte?”, éste se forzó a centrarse y encontrar una salida diplomática a la situación. Estaba claro que la relación entre Cas y papá era buena, pero no particularmente fluida.  
\- Me encanta tu abrigo, Bela –dijo de pronto Emma, evitándole a su padre una respuesta que aligerara el ambiente. Por la mirada que le dirigió, lo había hecho adrede.  
\- ¿Te gusta?-. Bela le sonrió-. Tus vaqueros tampoco están mal.  
\- Gracias-. Emma miró de reojo a su abuelo y se volvió de nuevo hacia su... lo que fuera. Abuelastra no sonaba demasiado bien, y siendo sinceros, Bela podía ser más bien por edad su hermana mayor. Santa María, ¿qué edad tenía Dean cuando fue padre? Y, ¿cuántos años se llevaba papá con su...? Novia, suponía que sería su novia... la idea era francamente mareante.  
La voz de Emma le distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Por qué no venís al poner la mesa?  
Le acompañaron, lo cual dejó al cazador y su pareja solos. Dean cerrado la puerta con un suspiro de alivio, y al volverse, se encontró con que Castiel reía en silencio.  
\- Chica lista –comentó-. No creo que sea buena idea meter a tu padre en la cocina ahora mismo.  
El otro lo miró desconcertado.  
\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?  
\- Bueno, tu madre está allí... y Azazel acaba de entrar, también-. Cas se apoyó contra la pared situada enfrente del cazador y se encogió de hombros-. Ya sé que se llevan mucho mejor de lo que lo hacían hace un año, pero tampoco es cuestión de tensar la cuerda, ¿no crees? Ha sido un gran paso por parte de tu madre invitar a John. Y, la verdad, no estaba seguro de que éste aceptara.  
\- Ah. Ya. Claro-. Dean sentía que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Por lo que podía deducir, mamá y papá no se acababan de llevar bien; bueno, esas cosas pasan con los divorcios. Se alejaba bastante de le imagen idealizada que tenía de ellos como pareja, pero al fin y al cabo no eran más que humanos ( y gracias a Dios por eso, ya que pensaba en ello). Ahora bien, ¿por qué no se llevarían bien papá y Azazel? ¿Eran sólo celos? No parecía probable, pero si mamá no había sido asesinada por el demonio, no veía que podía enfrentarlos. ¿Qué historia tendrían?  
\- ¿Dean?-. El aludido dio un salto; parecía que había conjugado al demonio con pensar en él. La idea le puso la piel de gallina-. Perfecto, perfecto, te necesito para una cosilla. Ah, Castiel, tú también estás aquí. Espléndido-. La sonrisa sí era la misma de siempre, eso desde luego. Dean estuvo a punto de romperle los dientes por puro reflejo-. Lisa andaba buscándote –dijo entonces, dirigiéndose a Castiel-. Samantha se ha caído y quiere que le revises la rodilla.  
\- ¿Se ha caído? –preguntó Dean, alarmado-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
\- Relájate –dijo Azazel, que parecía divertido. El instinto protector del cazador se combinó con un odio muy antiguo. Cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que estrangulara al malnacido-. Sólo es un arañazo. La verdad, no creo que requiera a un cirujano –añadió, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Cas-, pero Lisa...  
Castiel rió.  
\- Pero Lisa quiere que se la quiten de encima un rato. Sí, no hay problema-. Dio una palmada al brazo de Dean y le dijo-: Yo me encargo de tu hijo, no te preocupes. Ve a ayudar a Azazel.  
Desatender a su hija para ayudar a Azazel era absolutamente contrario a sus instintos, pero se forzó a obedecer. Siguió al otro hombre por los pasillos de la casa hasta bajar a lo que parecía un sótano repleto de trastos. Al llegar allí, el demonio de ojos amarillos... bueno, ya no tan amarillos... le pasó unas cuantas sillas.  
\- Ten, ponlas al lado de la escalera. Y ve buscando más, necesitaremos unas cuantas.  
No le apetecía ni lo más mínimo darle la espalda, pero lo hizo al ver que se alejaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. De todos modos, miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que sirviera como arma, de ser necesario.  
\- Tengo ganas de que venga tu hermano –dijo de pronto el otro-. Bueno chico, Sammy. Siempre lo ha sido.  
Dean frunció el ceño, abandonando temporalmente la búsqueda de sal y agua bendita.  
\- Sólo yo tengo derecho a llamarlo Sammy –replicó con frialdad.  
Azazel bufó.  
\- Es verdad, pero qué quieres, cogí la costumbre mientras salía con mi hija. Supongo que entonces estaba haciendo méritos y por eso me permitía llamarlo así. Y ya entonces sabía que el chaval llegaría lejos.  
\- ¿Cuando salía con tu hija? –preguntó Dean, alarmado. Luego recordó que Sammy había dicho que estaba durmiendo con Jess cuando despertó; aquello debía haber quedado en el pasado. O eso esperaba.  
\- Pues claro, cuando salía con Ruby-. Azazel alzó una ceja-. Fueron dos años de su vida, Dean, y no se lo pusiste muy fácil con aquello de “cómo puedes hacerle esto a papá”. Pobre chaval.  
\- Mhm. Bueno, las cosas están bien como están-. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Le faltaba información-. Tú y mi padre... –comenzó, con la esperanza de enterarse de algo.  
\- Oh, ahora estamos bastante bien. Creí que él te lo habría dicho, pero en fin, John siempre ha sido amante del misterio-. Azazel esbozó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros-. Todo lo bien que se puede estar dadas las circunstancias, al menos.  
\- Ya-. Sintiéndose más desconcertado todavía que antes, Dean señaló las sillas y decidió volver al terreno de lo conocido-. ¿Crees que ya tenemos bastantes?  
\- Sí, yo diría que sí. Vamos para arriba.  
No lo había matado ni hecho saltar por los aires. Algo era algo.  
Las sillas pesaban bastante, pero no fue por eso por lo que Dean estuvo a punto de dejarlas caer al llegar a la puerta del comedor. Fue porque, procedente de la cocina, llegó un:  
\- ¡Las mejores patatas fritas del mundo, Mary!¡Cómo me alegro de que mi padre se liara contigo!  
Ruby. Dean quiso gemir, pero se contuvo.  
\- Ah, mis niños han llegado ya –dijo Azazel en tono satisfecho.  
Niños. Un momento. Niños. ¿En plural?  
\- Dean-. Crowley abrió la puerta del comedor y se hizo a un lado para que pasara con las sillas-. He traído un whisky para después de comer- le comentó-. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciarás.  
\- Lo intentaré –afirmó Dean con una sonrisa tensa. Un whisky bebido rodeado de gente a la que odiabas se disfrutaba sólo parcialmente, después de todo.  
\- No sé si apreciar es la palabra adecuada, Crowley –dijo Meg, maligna como siempre. Casi gruñó al ver a la muy zorra allí-. Dean bebería prácticamente cualquier cosa mientras le prometieras que lleva alcohol, ya lo sabes.  
Un timbre salvó al cazador de iniciar una guerra en el salón de la casa de su madre. Habría sido desagradable tener que explicarle luego por qué había sangre en las alfombras, después de todo.  
\- Ya abro yo –dijo nada más oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta, batiéndose en rápida retirada. Se preguntó dónde se habrían metido su padre y sus hijas; un poco de apoyo moral en el comedor no le habría venido mal. Aunque la mesa estaba ya puesta, después de todo.  
Claro que al abrir la puerta obtuvo todo el apoyo moral que necesitaba.  
\- Sammy –dijo, increíblemente aliviado.  
\- Dean-. Su hermano, en cambio, parecía muy nervioso-. Está... la acera está llena de coches. ¿Somos los últimos?  
\- Sí, eso creo-. Dean pensó que sería conveniente darle un poco de información, pero decidió que era mejor ser sutil, porque Jessica se acercaba con el niño en brazos-. Están papá y Bela, Bobby con Ellen y Jo, y los tres hijos de Azazel: Crewley, Meg, y Ruby, con la que te liaste hace años...  
\- Ya sé que me... ah-. Sam comprendió de pronto-. También aquí.  
\- Tienes mal gusto en cualquier realidad, tío. No lo puedes evitar-. Jessica llegó a su lado y Dean sonrió-. Bueno, no siempre, supongo. ¡Jessica!¿Cómo estás?  
\- Bien, muy bien-. Jess le dirigió su luminosa sonrisa-. ¿Y tú?  
\- También-. Señaló el bulto de ropas que, suponía, sería Bobby John-. ¿Puedo cogerlo?  
Jessica hizo una mueca.  
\- Es mejor que no. Se acaba de dormir.  
\- Ah, vaya.-Dean se sintió algo decepcionado, pero supuso que tendría oportunidades para ello más tarde-. Pasad, pues. Creo que está todo listo.

* * *

La comida familiar fue rara. O igual no; puede que se tratara, simplemente, de que no estaban acostumbrados a las comidas familiares. Pero en las series de televisión las cosas parecían distintas; claro que en ellas, después de todo, los personajes no se pasaban la comida reconstruyendo sus vidas y las de sus parientes más cercanos.  
Descubrieron por casualidad que los Campbell habían sido dueños desde hacía generaciones de un restaurante en el centro de Lawrence, el Crossroads. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada ante el nombre, pero no dijeron nada; por el modo en que su madre lo nombraba, estaba claro que adoraba aquel lugar.  
En cambio, su padre parecía sentir pasión por un equipo de softball del que era entrenador. Dean, que se acordaba de algo similar en el sueño del djinn y de lo que había dicho Castiel un rato antes, mantuvo la calma, pero Sam se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y tuvo que ir al baño. A reírse, presumía su hermano, porque era cómico, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la devoción que ponía su padre al hablar de ello. Todo lo contrario a sus referencias al tiempo en que llevaba el Crossroads junto a Mary, antes de su divorcio; estaba claro que no le gustó la experiencia de la restauración.  
Por su parte, Dean estuvo a punto de escupir el vino cuando supo que Lisa estaba saliendo con Víctor Henriksen. Afortunadamente Bobby John comenzó a llorar reclamando comida justo en aquel momento y nadie notó el salto de Dean ante la noticia, porque estaba claro, por el modo en que Lisa lo decía, que su ex marido aprobaba completamente la idea. Y, en sentido estricto, Dean no estaba en contra; puede que Henriksen hubiera hecho sus vidas difíciles, pero cuando hablaron cara a cara le pareció un buen tío, y suponía que cuidaría de Lisa. Bueno, ahora que lo recordaba llevaba ya varios divorcios, pero Dean tampoco tenía el expediente amoroso más limpio del mundo, precisamente.  
Ese era el sentido estricto. Porque, aunque en aquel mundo Lisa y él llevaran tiempo divorciados, para Dean sólo habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que la vio. De acuerdo, Lisa había dejado claro, meses atrás, que pretendía seguir adelante con su vida, pero el cazador siempre había mantenido la esperanza. Al menos, hasta que cerró por completo aquella puerta pidiéndole a Cas que le borrara la memoria.  
Cas. Cas, que tenía manos de cirujano, hábiles y elegantes, era realmente un cirujano. Dean no pudo menos que sonreír ante la idea, y sonrió todavía más al imaginarlo con la bata puesta. Ya sabía cómo iban a celebrar su divorcio.  
En cuanto a Azazel, se dedicaba a vender seguros médicos. Le pegaba, reflexionó el mayor de sus hijastros: hacer tratos con gente desesperada y cobrárselos después, arruinando sus vidas; estaba claro que algunas cosas no cambiaban. Pero no se veía en él una necesidad sádica de hacer el mal, ni mucho menos, y por el modo en que él y Mary interactuaban, estaba claro que la hacía feliz. No se quejaría, pues.  
En general, no se quejaría de esta vida, y menos aún viendo cómo le refulgía la mirada a Sam cada vez que compartía sonrisas con Jessica. Era casi perfecta.  
Demasiado perfecta, seguramente. ¿Cuándo habían podido conservar algo así los Winchester? Era imposible. Tenían que empezar a elaborar un plan, y cuanto antes lo hicieran, mejor. De modo que cuando su madre pidió voluntarios para meter los platos en el lavavajillas, Dean se levantó velozmente y dio a entender a su hermano que hiciera lo mismo. Con un rápido asentimiento, Sammy lo siguió.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? –preguntó Dean, dejando los platos en el fregadero.  
\- Bien. Mejor que bien-. Sam le dirigió una sonrisa que era casi preocupante por lo amplia. La última vez que Dean lo había visto sonreír así, tenía catorce años y acababa de recibir un sobresaliente en un examen de química.  
\- Sí, bueno. Es una realidad bastante buena. Aunque algunas cosas son un poco raras. Como Azazel haciendo manitas con mamá, por ejemplo-. Puso los ojos en blanco-. O Bela metiéndole la lengua a papá hasta la tráquea. Creí que vomitaría el pavo.  
Sam bufó.  
\- No te quejes –replicó poniendo en marcha el grifo. Dio un rápido repaso al primer plato y se lo pasó a su hermano, que lo metió en el lavavajillas-. Por lo que he oído, antes era mucho peor.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Su hermano se encogió de hombros.  
\- He sonsacado a Jessica con todo el disimulo posible. Por lo visto, mamá y papá tuvieron un divorcio más bien horrendo.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Humm-. Sam continuó pasándole platos-. Tenían crisis periódicas, ¿sabes? Todo iba bien por unos meses, y entonces... gritos, portazos, silencios desagradables, y a veces papá se iba voluntariamente de casa, otras mamá era la que lo echaba. Por lo visto, una de esas fue tremenda. Todo el mundo pensó que se divorciarían, ellos incluidos. Después de una bronca particularmente fuerte, mamá le cerró la puerta en la cara y papá pasó un mes fuera.  
Dean frunció el ceño. Empezaba a sospechar cómo terminaría aquello.  
\- Y, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?  
Su hermano intercambió con él una mirada de entendimiento.  
\- Enero de 1990.  
\- Adam. Engendró a Adam.  
\- Sí, así es. En aquel momento no supo nada, pero doce años más tarde recibió la llamada de un chaval que afirmaba ser su hijo. Supongo que te puedes imaginar el resto.  
\- Mierda. Mamá no se lo tomó bien, claro.  
\- Creo que papá durmió en el sofá de tu casa durante las tres semanas posteriores.  
\- Ya. Así que... ¿se divorciaron por eso?  
\- No exactamente. Fue todavía más sórdido.  
Dean alzó las cejas.  
\- ¿Más?  
\- Ajá. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero comenzaron a llevar a cabo un intento de reconciliación. Parecía que las cosas les iban bien y que pronto volverían a estar juntos, pero... bueno, mamá estaba resentida, lo cual es comprensible, así que tampoco se le puede culpar... aunque no es que quiera excusarla...  
\- ¿Sammy?  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Suéltalo ya, ¿quieres?  
\- Ah. Claro-. Sam hizo una mueca-. Bueno, suena raro incluso pensarlo, pero... mamá comenzó una relación con Azazel.  
\- ¿Estando casada?  
\- Sí, así es.  
\- Joder-. Dean se rascó la nuca-. Bueno, lo justo es justo. Supongo que querría venganza por lo de papá, ¿no?  
\- Humm-. Sam pareció incómodo-. Sí, el problema fueron las.. circunstancias.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
El menor de los Winchester se encogió de hombros.  
\- Papá tuvo una noche de sexo con una desconocida mientras los dos estaban borrachos, y durante un período en que se suponía iba a divorciarse. Mamá inició una aventura con el archienemigo del marido con el empezaba a reconciliarse. Cuestión de justicia, quizá, pero a papá le pareció un tanto...  
\- Extremo.  
\- Podría decirse así.  
\- Y, ¿por qué era Azazel archienemigo de papá?  
\- Ah. Bueno, esa es una historia larga. Para resumir, se odiaban desde la guardería. El asunto se puso mucho peor cuando eran adolescentes, porque el padre de Azazel, que al parecer era el rico del pueblo, puso un concesionario que arruinó completamente el pequeño taller mecánico de los Winchester. Se dice que nuestro abuelo murió del disgusto.  
\- No me jodas.  
\- Y para remachar, los dos intentaron salir con mamá al mismo tiempo. Al final ella se decidió por papá, pero Azazel le gustaba bastante. De hecho, había... algo entre los dos, un cierta química, a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Así que, cuando años después se sintió herida por su marido...  
\- Dios, sí que era una historia sórdida-. Dean suspiró-. ¿Qué hizo papá?  
\- Bueno... una vez superó la fase querer asesinarlos a ambos, entró en la de la depresión. Además de un matrimonio de casi tres décadas, dejó la casa en que había vivido y el lugar en el que había estado trabajando durante ese mismo período de tiempo.  
\- Sí, eso tuvo que ser genial-. Dean estaba imaginando cómo habrían pasado Sammy y él mismo por aquella época, y reprimió un escalofrío-. ¿Cómo lo superó?  
\- Jess ha dicho algo de su nuevo trabajo... supongo que se refería al famoso equipo de softball –sonrió ante la idea. Luego puso los ojos en blanco-. Ah, y también ayudó descubrir que aún era atractivo para las mujeres jóvenes.  
\- Oh. ¿De ahí la presencia de Bela?-. Dean se animó. Igual aquello era sólo temporal.  
\- Mm. No, por lo visto llevan ya un año juntos o así. Lo siento, pero parece que no nos libramos de ella tan fácilmente.  
Su hermano suspiró.  
\- Estamos aceptando a un Azazel no demoníaco con mamá. Supongo que podemos tragar con una zorra ladrona y mentirosa.  
\- Te lo he dicho, Azazel no es igual que era en... antes.  
Dean bufó.  
\- Sí, parece incluso un ser humano –dijo con sarcasmo. Terminó de poner los platos en el lavavajillas y lo cerró, acodándose sobre el banco de la cocina-. Sammy –comenzó-, ibas a decir en la realidad, ¿verdad?  
Su hermano frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventana con aspecto reflexivo.  
\- No estoy seguro de que esto no sea la realidad –replicó.  
Dean lo miró, sorprendido.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Es sólo una hipótesis –se defendió Sam.  
\- Me encantaría oírla –dijo el otro, dándole a entender con un gesto de la mano que prosiguiera.  
Sam dudó.  
\- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?  
Dean pensó con cuidado.  
\- Estrictamente, lo último fue Cas prometiendo que me lo compensaría.  
Para su sorpresa, en la cara de su hermano apareció una sonrisa de júbilo.  
\- No podrías haber dado ningún dato que probara mejor que tenía razón –dijo satisfecho.  
\- Sammy, empieza a hablar de una vez o te juro que...  
\- Está bien, está bien. Verás, Castiel estaba a punto de estallar, ¿verdad? Y existía la posibilidad de que se llevara por delante el mundo consigo, o al menos una parte de él.  
Su hermano frunció el ceño.  
\- Supongo que el mundo pudo ser destruido, pero entonces... ¿qué es exactamente esto?  
\- Espera, aún no he terminado-. Sammy se inclinó hacia él-. Imagina que, mientras llevabais a cabo el ritual, Cas notara que iba a estallar de inmediato. ¿Qué crees que haría?  
\- No lo sé-. Dean se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué podía hacer?  
La sonrisa que aparecía en la cara de Sam cuando demostraba sus teorías entró en escena.  
\- Exactamente; la clave está en qué podía hacer. Era Dios. Podía hacer... cualquier cosa. Lo cual incluye crear un nuevo mundo.  
\- Uou-. Dean se echó hacia atrás, impresionado por la idea-. No corras tanto, Einstein. Cas estaba hecho polvo. ¿Crees que tenía poder para hacer algo así?  
\- Si creyera que ya no tenía nada que perder... sí, creo que podía crear una realidad alternativa sin demasiados problemas.  
\- Bueno, eso es interesante-. Algo que Dean no quería llamar esperanza se estaba abriendo paso en su interior. Frunció el ceño-. Pero, ¿por qué crear este mundo, precisamente?  
Sam asintió.  
\- Ahí es donde entra en juego la frase final de Cas.  
\- La frase final... ah, ¿te refieres a lo de compensármelo?  
\- Sí, así es-. Sammy parecía satisfecho-. Creo que este mundo está pensado para cumplir tus deseos.  
Dean lo miró con escepticismo.  
\- Nuestra conversación anterior, ¿te parece reflejo de mis deseos? ¿Azazel y Bela acostándose con nuestros padres? ¿En serio crees que yo desearía algo así?  
Sam negó con la cabeza.  
\- No, no funciona de ese modo. El deseo era el origen, pero no tienes control ninguno sobre el desarrollo. Quiero decir que tú deseabas que nuestros padres estuvieran vivos, y a la vez deseabas que Adam lo estuviera, también. Quedaba fuera de tu poder imaginar cómo sucederían las cosas, evidentemente, pero la coexistencia de ambos hechos produjo colateralmente el divorcio.  
\- No lo entiendo –dijo Dean, confuso.  
\- Mmm. Verás, tú querías que Ben fuera tu hijo, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, así es.  
\- Bueno, pues aquí ese deseo se cumplió. Pero no estaba previsto que tú y Lisa os casarais a consecuencia de eso, por ejemplo, o el nacimiento de Samantha. Este... hechizo, o esta realidad alternativa, cumple algunos deseos tuyos en sentido absoluto, pero el cómo se producen es otra cuestión. Las cosas se simplemente se... reajustan.  
\- Se reajustan –murmuró Dean.  
\- Ajá. Mira, otro ejemplo. Tú querías conocer a Cas, pero si este mundo no tenía seres sobrenaturales, tenía que ser humano. Ahora bien, también querrías que fuera feliz, lo cual para él incluye que existan sus hermanos. El resultado fue que Cas y tú os conocisteis, sí, pero él tuvo que trasladarse a vivir fuera de Lawrence cuando aún erais adolescentes por culpa de sus hermanos, precisamente.  
Dean sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Lo pillo, Sammy, pero es jodidamente enrevesado.  
Sam le sonrió.  
\- A grandes rasgos –dijo-, estamos en el mundo en que Cas quiso que estuviéramos, y es el único que queda. Será mejor disfrutarlo.  
Su hermano mayor lo miró fijamente.  
El único mundo que quedaba. Uno en que vivía su madre. Uno en que su padre no había pasado veinte años buscando venganza para acabar vendiendo su alma por la vida de su hijo. Uno en que Jessica sonreía con su hijo en brazos. Uno en que Ben era su carne y su sangre, en que Lisa lo recordaba. Un mundo en el que cada mañana se levantaba junto a Cas.  
Ni siquiera había monstruos.  
\- Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? –dijo con una voz que no era todo lo firme que le hubiera gustado-. Si éste es el mundo que ahora existe, eso quiere decir... quiere decir que podemos quedarnos. Tú puedes ser abogado, y yo mecánico. No tenemos que ir por ahí salvando el planeta de ángeles, demonios y demás.  
\- Exacto –dijo Sam, triunfal-. Podemos tener esta vida, Dean. Por primera vez en nuestra vida... podemos tenerla.  
\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí tanto rato? –preguntó Castiel, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.  
Ambos se giraron para mirarlo.  
\- Humm. Nada, guardar los platos en el lavavajillas –dijo Sam, desenrollando las mangas de la camisa-. ¿Volvemos? –sugirió. Dean asintió, y tras lanzar una última mirada a su hermano, Sammy salió de la habitación.  
Castiel iba a seguirle, pero el mayor de los Winchester le retuvo por una manga.  
\- ¿Qué...? –comenzó a preguntar, pero el cazador lo hizo callar con un beso, al tiempo que lo empujaba contra la pared. Cas se separó de él y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos-. ¿Dean?  
El otro hombre tragó saliva.  
\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te quiero?  
Hasta el final de sus días, Dean Winchester negaría que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. Pero en aquel momento parecía lo adecuado. Parecía lo único que podía decir.  
Cas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Una cuantas.  
Dean volvió a besarlo. Besó al ángel que lo había sacado el Infierno. Al que había empezado a sentir algo por él mientras estaba a su cargo, y que fue castigado por ello. Besó al ángel que desafió a su padre, a sus hermanos, y todo aquello en lo que había creído y para lo que había sido creado... por él. Había muerto y matado por él en varias ocasiones, y sabía (lo había visto) que lo seguiría a través del Apocalipsis hasta el mismísimo Final, para morir a sus órdenes. Siempre acudiendo a su lado, siempre dispuesto ayudarlo.  
Dispuesto a crearle un mundo en el que fuera feliz con su último aliento.  
\- Nunca son suficientes –replicó Dean, y lo besó de nuevo.


End file.
